


As Long As There Is Pie

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As There Is Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** As Long As There Is Pie  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are worse things.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“You know what the worse thing about being there was, Sam?” Dean sliced a piece of the cherry pie and slid it onto his plate before he looked at his brother.

Sam slowly shook his head as a silent but heartfelt sigh of relief swept through him. He had waited for months for Dean to finally tell him about his time spent in... _away_ and it looked as if now was the time.

The sound of Dean’s contented sigh echoed through the room as he took a bite of the pie. Dean smiled as he swallowed. “It didn’t have pie.”


End file.
